Spawn
This article is about the character. For the Super Nintendo video game, see Todd McFarlane's Spawn: The Video Game. Spawn, formerly known as Albert Francis "Al" Simmons and known as Jim Downing during his second resurrection, is the protagonist of the Spawn series of games as well as the comics they are based off of. Biography Al Simmons was an agent of a secret division of the Central Intelligence Agency until the director of the division, Jason Wynn, had murdered him on a mission in Botswana. Simmons was sent to Hell because of his life as an assassin and made a deal with the devil, Malebolgia. He agreed to serve under him as a Hellspawn, if he is allowed to see his wife for one last time. Simmons was returned, but with little memory and wounds from his murder. He also found himself with a man known as the Clown, who can transform himself into a demon known as the Violator. Learning that five years have passed and his wife has re-married his best friend. Spawn becomes stuck between the choices of renouncing the devil or serving under him as the Hellspawn. Interestingly, while a spin-off issue of the comic that had both Spawn and Batman, Spawn had his face split by a Batarang from Batman's arsenal and tied back together with a shoelace. "Shoelace" Spawn would become an iconic visual of the character and had been included in the main series of comics. Abilities Spawn has an assortment of abilities at his disposal from the powers of being Hellspawn. Other than having superhuman abilities, such as strength and speed, he also has the powers of teleportation, flight and shapeshifting. An iconic ability of Spawn is his necroplasmic abilities, such as necroplasm energy blasts. He wears a symbiotic costume capable of evolving and metamorphosing. This allow him to gain new abilities and gives him a change of appearance. Spawn's cloak has the ability to shapeshift into any weapon that Spawn requests. While it is useful, it does, however, use some of his necroplasmic power, which weakens him. Personality While Spawn is a servant of Hell and is required to kill to fulfill his deal with Malebolgia, he is still has the freedom of choice and can supply Hell with the souls of good and evil alike. Spawn, however, chooses to play the role of a hero, and kill the evildoers, which supplies Hell with the worst kind of people. Spawn is shown to be very human in nature, rather than a heartless killer. For example, in Todd McFarlane's Spawn: The Video Game, when Spawn reaches the warehouse of the abducted children, Redeemer shows no sympathy for Spawn when he wishes to save the children first. Appearances Todd McFarlane's Spawn: The Video Game Based on the first few issues of the comic series, Spawn is searching for the thirteenth abducted child and his trail ends at a thug. Spawn searches the neighborhood and learns that their enforcer, Overtkill, is protecting a warehouse in the district for a person named Angel. After defeating Overtkill, Spawn enters the warehouse and meets Redeemer, formerly known as Anti-Spawn. After a battle between the two, Angela, an associate of Redeemer, requests Spawn to stop a rouge Angel, known as the "Mad One". His plan is to use the abducted children's power to destroy Malebolgia in level eight of Hell. Spawn enters a prison complex in hopes of finding Billy Kincaid, a man whose heart is evil enough to open the gateway to the Darklands. Spawn meets the Clown inside, who turns into the Violator for a battle with Spawn. Spawn: The Eternal Spawn Spawn: In the Demon's Hand Spawn: Armageddon Category:Protagonists Category:WANDA BLAKE/OTHERS MICHAEL JORDAN/OTHERS,ECT JUSTIN IS LEGENDARY FOR SPAWN Category:MEDIAMASS SPECIA,ECT